El secreto
by Song-DaeK
Summary: [Oneshot] Kagome está en una cabaña sola con Inuyasha gravemente herido tras batallar, y justo ese día sería Luna nueva. Un Inuyasha humano inconsciente y Kagome se pregunta... ¿Porqué Inuyasha odiará ser humano? - Kagome guarda un secreto de esa noche solos...


Muy buenas noches a todos! Espero estén teniendo una noche muy relajada y calentita. Aquí dejaré un oneshot muy dulce e inocente(?) Que escribí hace como 9 años atrás. UFF, si bastante tiempo~ Espero que les guste aunque esta bastante inocente para lo que escribo ahora XD Consideren que mi escritura era también un poco distinta. Esto es para que me conozcan más y se familiaricen con mi estilo. ~ -hace corazón-

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha y su historia no me pertenecen si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi. Escribo sin ánimos de lucro, por y para fans.

* * *

_**•• **_EL SECRETO _**••**_

_**Your pride and distrust are your flag right now…**_

_**That has taken to me to keep this secret  
I have a new goal  
Perhaps I'll tell you someday  
And finally you and I will share something  
And there will be no more fear  
I promise it.**_

Era un día especialmente precioso, ¿y como no serlo? Era primavera, y se podían ver las mariposas revoloteando por doquier, era algo hermoso, algo mágico, romántico para cualquier pareja, las flores ya abiertas de contagiosos colores llamativos, un bello cielo azul, con nubes blancas, de diferentes formas y volúmenes, perfectas para jugar a adivinar sus contornos, como se mencionó, todo era perfecto para el amor de parejas, menos para esta.

-¡Abajo!-grito con todas sus fuerzas, el estruendo llego hasta las aldeas vecinas, cuando Kagome se enfadaba sí que daba miedo.

El joven hanyou de ropajes rojos cayo al suelo dándose un fuerte golpe en su nariz, quedando unos segundo inerte, para después levantarse con algo de trabajo, los huesos le dolían, los abajos de kagome eran dañinos, mas que cualquier pelea con demonios o dragones, y lo peor, era solo una mujer, eso hacia que diera mas miedo.

-Arggg, maldición… ¿Y ahora por que me agredes de esa forma?

-¿Y todavía preguntas? ¡Insensible idiota! -decía aun enojada la Miko- ¡Debí irme con Sango, Miroku y Shippo, no se por que me quede aquí contigo!

-¡Keh!-digo ignorando todo lo mencionado anteriormente y desviando el rostro- ¡Pues yo no te pedí que te quedaras! ¿Sabes? Además tu compañía es pésima, preferiría haberme quedado con el enano de Shippo… o estar aun inconsciente así no tendría que ver tu horrible rostro -contraatacó sin darse cuenta que había hablado de más. Kagome hacia un esfuerzo enorme por no dedicarle otro abajo al muchacho, así que solo aguanto la respiración por unos segundos, soltando un sonoro suspiro de cansancio siguió con sus deberes, la pelea comenzó por un plato de comida, kagome que se había esforzado cocinándole, estaba conciente de sus graves heridas y quería hacer algo para ayudarle, pero el ingrato hanyou solo supo criticar y mirar con mala cara lo que kagome le había preparado.

Recordando el porque se habían quedado solos en la aldea, sin sus amigos, ni la anciana Kaede, solo ellos dos. Y recordando también, lo diferente que se veía esa noche, y se dio cuenta, el Hanyou la había echo recordar lo que había sucedido. Este suceso se remontaba hace 1 día.

_**-Flash Back—**_

-Era de noche, para ser mas exactos luna nueva, temprano había acabado una de sus tantas peleas con Naraku, en la cual Inuyasha salio más herido que de costumbre, y para él, en noches como estas, el dolor se intensifica 10 veces mas. Su cuerpo cubierto de rasguños, heridas con muy mal aspecto, sin mencionar que naraku había logrado atravesarle el estomago como ya tantas veces le ha pasado. Después de esta espantosa pelea el hanyou que había estado aparentando que estaba bien, al anochecer y sentir su cuerpo humano no pudo soportarlo, el dolor era inmenso, dejando así desplomarse en el suelo, cubierto por un gran charco de sangre. Después de curarle las heridas Inuyasha aun se encontraba inconsciente, de vez en cuando murmurando cosas sin sentido, mas sin embargo la presencia de la perla estaba cerca, y se alejaba con forme pasaban los segundo, por ello decidieron ir en busca de naraku Sango, Miroku y Shippo, quedando en la aldea un Inuyasha muy mal herido y una kagome preocupada.

-No se preocupe señorita kagome, volveremos pronto. -aclaró el Monje-

-Cuida de Inuyasha kagome-dijo la exterminadora, así los 3 se fueron. Kagome quedo observando el horizonte, viendo como sus amigos se iban, pero estaba realmente agradecida que Sango participara la idea de que ella debía quedarse con Inuyasha, estaba tan asustada por lo que le pudiese ocurrir a su hanyou, que ya Naraku no le importaba.

Entrando a la cabaña después de observar la luna, podía ver como su Inuyasha aun permanecía humano, sus amigos habían decidido irse de noche, no tenían tiempo que perder. Lucia tan indefenso, su pecho desnudo bajaba y subía en un compás irregular, y las gotas de sudor ya estaban empapando su frente, y sus cabellos suaves y negros se pegaban a su cuello.

_Sus cabellos suaves._

Una vez ella tuvo la oportunidad de tocar las hebras plateadas.

Eran más suaves que la misma seda. Lo eran. ¿Lo serán ahora que es un humano? ¿Lo serán ahora que su cabello también ha cambiado?

Esta pregunta rondaba la cabeza de kagome, que sin darse cuenta ya estaba sentada a su lado. Ella nunca entendió el por que Inuyasha odiaba estar en el cuerpo de un humano, a pesar de sus respuestas, jamás las comprendió. El Inuyasha hanyou mostraba un aire decidido y de posesión, pero el Inuyasha humano se mostraba mas accesible a sus sentimientos, y se atrevía a decir que hasta le hacia ver mas tímido.

Normalmente estaba en un lugar alejado de los demás con la excusa de vigilar para que nadie llegara de improvisto, pero tanto el como los demás sabían que si eso llegaba a suceder él no podría hacer nada al respecto.

Al contrario de Kagome, ella sentía y estaba totalmente segura que el podía hacer grandes cosas siendo humano, no debía menos preciarse de ese modo solo por que no poseía poderes extraordinarios, pero era como pedirle que no fuese el, que no golpeara a Shippo y… y que dejara de amar a Kikyou, sabia que todo eso seria algo totalmente imposible, para su desgracia lo era.

Por supuesto, no era como su hermano, odiando a los humanos aún cuando el llevaba a una pequeña de esa "despreciable" raza, como a él le gustaba designarla, Inuyasha era una persona que no decía las cosas que sabia que serian capaces de dejarlo en ridículo o que lo hicieran aconjogarse pensando en el pasado; aunque no sucedía a menudo, cuando esta situación se presentaba solía mostrar una mirada distante y ausente, era realmente desesperante para sus amigos el verle así, y más para Kagome.

Entonces retomando la pregunta, ¿Por qué Inuyasha odiaba ser humano? ¿Tan espantosa era esa raza? ¿Tan espantoso era luchar por lo que querían sin poderes que los distinguiesen?

Y decidió repasar opciones: ¿Los odiaría como su hermano en secreto? Tal vez un acontecimiento profundo, algún mal momento que paso con los humanos…

_¡Oh por dios!_

Y lo entendió todo, mas bien lo recordó, de niño solían discriminarlo por ser lo que era y es ahora, ¿Será entonces alguna venganza en contra de ellos? ¿Querría pagarles con la misma moneda?

_Mmmm…_

No, no eso no era. Inuyasha no parecía de ese tipo de persona. Dudaba que Inuyasha quisiera una venganza en contra de los humanos, si alguien sabia lo débiles de corazón que era esa raza, ese era Inuyasha, aunque Kagome lo veía de una manera distinta, por lo vivido con Kikyou, de ese hecho aprendió bastante, pero también fue la causa de la falta de confianza hacia las demás personas…

_**Confianza.**_

Inuyasha confiaba en ellos, en sus amigos, lo sabia, aunque no lo demostraba con palabras y letras, se sentía el ambiente de amistad y fidelidad entre ellos, pero esa confianza en los demás, estaba bastante deteriorada, y eso Kagome lo sabía muy bien.

Entonces, todo esto la llevaba a la conclusión de, de…

_"Quizás es por eso que… odia ser humano, no era por que sus fuerzas disminuían  
No era por que se sentía vulnerable, no era por que odiaba a los humanos, ni ninguna venganza entonces  
Tenia miedo… a ser lastimado, si demostraba sus sentimientos, otra vez."_

-Tienes miedo…-susurró suavemente.-

_Personas despreciables... ¿Cuántas veces no habrán tratado de matar a un indefenso niño mitad bestia? _

Kagome sintió rabia e impotencia, podía ver el rostro de aquel niño asustado reflejado en el pacífico del Inuyasha humano. Con algo de inseguridad tocó su mano que estaba tendida en aquel Haori que muchas veces la cubrió a ella, acariciándola con cuidado, sintiendo la dureza de la piel y lo áspero que causó la espada por los incansables días de batalla, subió lentamente por su brazo hasta llegar a su hombro, sudoroso, pero no le importó, y se detuvo al ver sus cabellos negros de nuevo, y la pregunta volvió ¿Qué tan suaves eran?

_Me he olvidado completamente del problema de Inuyasha._

Tomó su cabello entre sus finos dedos, con cautela y sin hacer mucho movimiento, no quería que el hanyou despertara.

_¡Que sensación!_

Las hebras se deslizaban entre sus dedos cual miel. Y por un minuto imaginó mil cosas.

¿Qué no haría por su Hanyou si sólo la aceptara?

Caminaría hasta el fin del mundo a su lado si lo pidiese. Pero estaba ella. _Ella._

Ese recuerdo tan real y palpable, vivo, que le aclaraba cada vez que aparecía frente a ella que Inuyasha no podía ser más que para esa mujer de ojos tristes y piel como la nieve.

Aquella sacerdotisa que; estaba segura, ocupaba su corazón, y era por eso que por más que buscara un rincón para ella, ya no había espacio, no ese espacio que ella necesitaba, que ella quería.

Todos esos pensamientos los causo aquel deseo de tomar su sedoso cabello. ¿Qué pasaría si…..?

De nuevo la inseguridad la invadió, pero decidió ser atrevida y un poco aventurera por una vez, no haría daño, acercándose al rostro del joven que ignoraba totalmente todos los pensamientos de la chica, y la delicada mano de ella recorrió el contorno del rostro masculino, con infinita paciencia vio cada detalle de este, llegando así a sus labios, los rozo, es cierto que estaba profundamente dormido pero, debía ser cautelosa.

Se inclinó colocando su mano en el pecho del chico que aun se encontraba demasiado cansado para despertar y ver a la tímida chica robándole un beso.

Y los tocó. Y los recibió. Y se besaron.

Aunque ella solo se quedara allí, sin moverse y el dormido, las lagrimas de ella dejaron verse rodando por el pálido rostro. Y como si de una estrella fugaz se tratase, pidió un deseo. Sintiendo un desboco y un nudo en la garganta. Manteniendo todo sin que los demás lo supiesen, ni su misma boca fue merecida de pronunciar aquel _deseo_.

_Deseo._

Separándose de él lentamente, lo observo por un largo tiempo, sintiendo sus labios húmedos, llevo sus dedos inconscientemente a ellos, no quería olvidar ese sabor, cerrando los ojos.

Se sentía tan afortunada de haberlos probado, pero sabiendo que alguien lo había echo antes que ella.

No importa, ya no, esos labios le pertenecieron por unos momentos. Solo de ella, y nadie lo sabría, eso no seria mencionado.

Acaricio su rostro, una sonrisa cubrió sus labios, y volvió a sentir las hebras azabaches. Para susurrar.

-No temas ya… ya todo paso… mi hanyou-todo estaba oscuro, ni una pequeña luz, y era perfecto, todo lo era. Esas sensaciones, todo lo que ella experimento esa noche, los pensamientos, pasaran a ser algo muy íntimo- un secreto… nuestro secreto.

**-****_Fin de Flash Back_****—**

-Kagome que aun estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, no oía al hanyou que trataba de llamar su atención.

-¿Me estas escuchando tonta? ¡No me ignores! Kagome... ¡¿En qué rayos estás pensando?! -exclamaba cabreado Inuyasha, kagome pestañeó un par de veces volviendo a la realidad para ver la faceta del hanyou que siempre veía, y no la que había visto esa noche, pero amaba a Inuyasha, como fuese, hanyou, youkai, o humano, lo amaba por ser él. Y sonrió, sin ser la ocasión, solo lo hizo-... ¿Ah?... ¿y ahora por que sonríes? ¿Ya has perdido la razón?

-Solo pensaba…-dijo sin prestarle atención a las ofensas del chico-

-¿Y se puede saber en qué pensabas?-dijo curioso pero aún con el tono odioso de cada pelea-

-Mmmm… -lo consideró solo por segundos pero se arrepentía apenas los recuerdos iban a ella-... no, no puedes saber… así que no preguntes.

-¿Eh? ¿Y por qué no?

-Veras… no puedes por que… -kagome veía atentamente al chico que permanecía pendiente a lo que le revelaría-… por que es un secreto.-dijo sonriendo otra vez-

-¿Cómo que un secreto? ¡Vamos, dime ya! ¡Anda!

-Ya te dije que no. -Buscó mirarhacia otro lado naturalmente pero la sonrisa era indisimulable-

-Tiene que ver conmigo... ¿Verdad?…-dijo mirándola con sus ojos entrecerrados, de forma sospechosa.-

-Puede ser… no puedo revelar mucho, pero puedo decirte que... -dijo señalándolo con su dedo dice, mirándolo fijamente, él estaba callado esperando que terminara de hablar con sus adorables orejas moviéndose a la expectativa de la respuesta y sus ojos dorados brillando cual niño. Vio como Kagome suspiro y cerró los ojos, para después mirar al cielo con una sonrisa imposible de descifrar para el hanyou-…es un secreto, es mi secreto.

_Nuestro secreto Inuyasha._

_**Tu orgullo y desconfianza son tu bandera ahora mismo…**_

_**Eso me ha llevado a guardar este secreto**_

_**Tengo una nueva meta **_

_**Pero quizás te lo diga algún día**_

_**Y por fin compartiremos algo tú y yo**_

_**Y no habrá más miedo**_

**Lo prometo.**

_FIN_

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **¿Bastante dulce? No lo creo XD fue una idea que vino a mi para poder explicar "Porque Inuyasha odia tanto ser humano", por supuesto que se debía a que toda su vida estuvo acostumbrado a tener su fuerza y poderes para defenderse y estando débil era incomodo(?) pero para mi había algo más~ Muajaja y de paso Kagome hizo algo XD espero les haya gustado. ¡REVIEWS PLEASE! ¡DOY BESOS A DOMICILIO! (?) ok no, Saludos~ **perdonen los errores** que se me hayan pasado :D

Sayounara All~


End file.
